


Steve Rogers (MCU) Drabbles

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic UniverseThey are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.(As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128359
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Trust Me - PG

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Steve asks you to come with him during a party  
> Part of: Becca's Memorial Day Weekend Writing Prompts

You are talking with Maria Hill at an Avengers party when you feel a hand on the small of your back. Glancing over your shoulder, you smile when you see it’s your boyfriend, Steve Rogers.

“Can I borrow you for a minute?” Steve asks.

“Of course.” You tell Maria you’ll catch up with her later before you follow Steve away from the party. “Where are we going?”

He stops in front of the elevator and hits the ‘up’ arrow. “I can’t explain right now, but I need you to trust me,” he finally answers, turning to look at you.

You find his request odd, but you nod your head anyway. You’ve been dating Steve for two years and he’s never once steered you wrong.

The elevator car arrives with a ding and Steve leads you into it. He blocks your view of the control panel as he chooses the floor and mysteriously keeps himself between you and it so you can’t see where you’re going.

“What’s going on?” you ask, narrowing your eyes at him.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” he replies.

“I don’t like surprises,” you remind him.

“It’s not a surprise, not really,” he states.

“What does that mean?” you ask, but he doesn’t answer you.

The elevator stops suddenly and the lights go out.

“Steve!” you exclaim, reaching out for your strong boyfriend.

“It’s ok,” he says. Then you feel him put something over your eyes and tie it so you’re blindfolded. “Keep this on until I tell you to take it off.”

“Ok,” you say, uneasily. Obviously, he is up to something, but you haven’t got the foggiest idea as to what.

The elevator starts again a moment later and it’s another minute or so before the doors open with a ding.

“Trust me,” he says, taking your hand.

He leads you out of the elevator and you shiver slightly as you realize the two of you have gone outside into the late spring evening.

“Stand here for a second,” he says. He lets go of your hand and you can hear him moving around. A moment later, he gives his next instruction. “Take off the blindfold.”

You take the blindfold off and find yourself on the roof of Avenger’s tower. The setting sun is a beautiful backdrop to the flickering candles and the red roses that cover every inch of the roof. Finally, your eyes find Steve and you gasp when you see him on bended knee, a royal blue ring box in his hand.

You’re nodding your head before he even opens his mouth to ask you to marry him.


	2. 90 Years Later - G - Steve & Bucky Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Steve & Bucky friendship  
> Summary: Steve and Bucky ride the Cyclone Roller Coaster at Coney Island  
> Part of: Becca's Fourth of July Drabble Spectacular  
> Note: This drabble also shows in the Bucky Barnes (MCU) Drabbles

90 years after it’s official opening, Steve Rogers was finally getting the chance to ride the Cyclone Roller Coaster at Coney Island. The wooden coaster had opened when Steve had been just a kid, but due to all of his ailments, he wasn’t allowed to ride it. Instead, he’d had to watch from the ground while Bucky and some of the other boys from their neighborhood road it.

He had spent a lot of time in Brooklyn, after being pulled out of the ocean, and had some of that time had been at Coney Island, but he had never felt the urge to ride the Cyclone. At the time, he’d thought the thrill was gone and that it wouldn’t have been fun without Bucky. Now, however, he believed that a part of him knew that Bucky was still alive and that he couldn’t ride the Cyclone without his best friend.

“You ready for this?” Bucky asked as he stood behind Steve in line for the coaster. A boyish grin spreads across his face. “Scared?”

“Not in the least bit,” Steve replied, shaking his head. A small part of him was scared, but he wasn’t about to admit it. After all, he’d taken part in dangerous missions during the war and after that made riding a roller coaster look like child’s play.

Ten minutes later, they got into the roller coaster’s car, claiming the very front row. The anticipation of a lifetime of waiting and dreaming caused butterflies to pool in Steve’s stomach while they waited for the rest of the car to fill up.

Then the ride started and an excited scream ripped from Steve’s mouth when the coaster took its first dip. The pure, unadulterated joy of his inner child bubbled up as the coaster climbed, dipped and turned along the track.

A big grin was stretched across Steve’s face when the car pulled up to the exit. The ride had ended way too soon for his liking, but he had enjoyed every second of it. Glancing at Bucky, Steve had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing upon seeing that his friend was looking a little sick.

“You look a little green there, Bucky,” he teased.

“Shut up,” Bucky groaned.


	3. Technical Help - PG-13 - warnings: suggestive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You are a computer tech for the Avengers and you have a crush on a certain Captain  
> Warnings: suggestive  
> Part of: Becca's Memorial Day Weekend Writing Prompts

You’ve secretly had a crush on Steve Rogers since you started working at the Avenger compound. You started out as a lowly computer programer, but then Tony Stark recognized your talent and you got promoted. Now you spend everyday working directly with the Avengers.

The whole team has been nice to you, but Steve has seemingly gone out of his way to make you feel accepted. He also tends to come to you with tech questions, because he knows you’d never tease him about his lack of knowledge like Tony does.

Like the actual Avengers, you have an apartment at the compound because your hours are as odd as those of the Avengers. Granted, your apartment is a lot smaller than theirs, but it’s perfect for you and the right price: free.

Leaving your desk, you make your way to your apartment, but stop when you hear your name being called. Turning, you look and see Steve standing in the doorway of his apartment.

“Do you have a minute to help me with my computer?” he asks.

“Of course,” you reply. You follow him into his apartment and to the computer that’s setup in the small second bedroom.

He explains the problem he’s having and you nod your head.

“That should be an easy fix,” you assure him.

“Excellent,” he says. “I’m going to go take a shower while you fix it, is that ok?”

“That’s fine,” you say. You wait until he leaves the room before muttering, “Please, take me instead.”

“Well, if you care to join me, I think I can do both at one time,” he says from behind you.

Spinning around, you find him leaning against the door frame. “I- uh,” you stammer.

“Confession time,” he says, coming into the room. “I don’t need help with technology. I’ve just been looking for an excuse to get you alone.”

Your mouth drops open. “Why?” you ask.

He chuckles and then leans forward. “I think you’re beautiful and I enjoy being around you,” he says. “I want to get to know you away from the others.”

“Really?” you say.

“Really.” He nods. Standing up, he says, “shall we take a rain check on the taking you in the shower?”

Instead of saying the logical ‘yes’, you ask, “when?”

Steve laughs then says, “after our first date?”

You can only nod.


	4. The Film Festival - PG-13 - warnings: suggestive, mention of sexual acts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A date to a film festival turns interesting  
> Warnings: suggestive, mention of sexual acts  
> Part of: Becca's Fourth of July Drabble Spectacular

For your third date with Steve Rogers, he asked you to meet him at a movie theater near his apartment that only plays old movies and artistic films. Said theater was hosting a short film festival for one of the local art colleges and he had gotten free tickets.

You’d met him at the theater after work and he’d bought a bucket of popcorn and you each a drink. Then you’d found seats among the few other attendees. The two of you talked while you waited for the films to begin.

It was another fifteen minutes before the lights dimmed and a woman stepped onto the stage in front of the projection screen. You and Steve glanced at each other when she warned the audience that there were some films with adult themes and that anyone who wasn’t comfortable with that should leave now. A few couples left, but Steve, you and the rest of the crowd stayed.

You were slightly nervous as the first film began, but it proved to be a sweet tale about a father and daughter. The next two films were also pretty tame. You had just relaxed when the four film opened on an empty swing. It took you a couple seconds to realize what was about to happen before it did. Then sure enough, a naked couple walked on screen.

Next to you, Steve cleared his throat and you felt him slump down in his seat. Glancing at him, you saw that his face had turned bright red and he looked as embarrassed as you felt.

“Let’s go,” you whispered to him. He nodded and the two of you quickly made your way out of the theater as the couple on screen began to have sex in the swing.

It wasn’t until you were seated at the bar around the corner drinking beers that you both started to laugh about the whole experience.


	5. Steve’s Birthday - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You help Steve celebrate his birthday  
> Part of: Becca's Fourth of July Drabble Spectacular

When you asked Steve what he wanted to do for his birthday, he said ‘nothing’. At first, you thought that meant he didn’t want to do anything to celebrate his birthday, but he later clarified that he didn’t want to do anything at all on the Fourth of July.

Despite no longer being a member of the Avengers and being wanted by the United States Government, Steve was still a much requested Fourth of July event guest. You had fielded calls for the last month about whether or not he was available for appearances, turning each and every one of them down knowing that Steve had had enough of the dog and pony show during the war.

You had, however, figured that the two of you would do something, but Steve had made it very clear that all he wanted to do was get out of the city and relax in peace and quiet. So, instead of heading towards the beach like most people, the two of you headed up to the mountains to one of the Avenger safe houses, which you had flagged as offline for maintenance before leaving Avengers tower were you worked.

The safe house you’d chosen was one of the older ones that didn’t have all of the bells and whistles that the newer safe houses had. There were modern electronics, but nothing that would talk to you or do things for you. It was the type of house that you knew Steve would feel most comfortable in.

You’d drive out to the safe house Friday night and had spent the weekend and Monday relaxing in the quiet forest surrounding the house. You’d taught Steve how to make s’mores, you favorite camping treat as a child, and he’d taught you how to play some of the card games he’d loved in his youth.

On his birthday, however, Steve had kept to his wish of doing nothing at all. He’d slept in and then had spent the day relaxing around the property. You had spent parts of the day with him, but there were other times where you had to get up and do something to keep yourself from going crazy.

It wasn’t until the two of you were going to bed that night that he thanked you for giving him his best birthday ever and letting him do exactly what he wanted without making other plans or forcing him to do something he didn’t want to do.


	6. Take Me Out to the Ball Game - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Steve go to the Washington Nationals game against the New York Mets  
> Part of: Becca's Fourth of July Drabble Spectacular

For the Fourth of July, Steve was invited to throw out the first pitch for the Washington Nationals game against the New York Mets and he brought you along. You were both given Nationals jerseys to wear out on the field. Yours was just the number 4, but Steve’s had Captain America written on the back with the number 99 on it.

You watched from the home team’s dugout as Steve threw the first pitch right across home plate. He then posed for photos before he gave a wave to the cheering crowd and headed your way.

A National’s employee led the two of you up to the owner’s box where you were introduced to the owner and their family. You found yourself in the pictures this time and smiled for so long that your cheeks started to hurt. You were thankful, however, when Steve turned down the owner’s offer to sit in the box with them, opting for the two of you to join the masses down in the stands.

The two of you then made your way down to the seats Steve had purchased for the game and he waved to people, but did not stop to sign autographs or take photos. Arriving to your seats, Steve let you sit before he took his seat. You watched a few innings of the game while listening to Steve reminisce about seeing the Brooklyn Dodgers play at Ebbets Field when he was younger.

You loved hearing Steve talk about his life before the war and even his life before becoming Captain America. So much of his life had been hard, but even he recognized that he couldn’t be the man he was today without having gone through those tough times.

As the game continued, the two of you ate hotdogs, drank beer and shared a box of crackerjacks. You sang along with the rest of the fans when “Take Me Out to the Ball Game” played during the seventh inning stretch.

The game ended with the home team winning by a large margin. You and Steve stayed in your seats, not wanting to get stuck in the mad dash to the exits. When the two of you finally got up, Steve followed you up the stairs to the concourse and then held your hand as the two of you exited the ball park.


	7. Avengers Gone Wild - PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A romantic weekend for two is spoiled by the Avengers  
> Part of: Becca's Fourth of July Drabble Spectacular

When Steve had started planning the weekend getaway, he had envisioned it being just you and him. Things had spiraled out of control, however, when Tony had overheard him talking to Natasha about renting a house for a weekend away. Tony, who hadn’t heard the part about it being for just Steve and you, had then told everyone else that they were all going away for the weekend to let loose and have fun. By dinner time, everyone knew about going away, including you, and Steve hadn’t had the heart to disappoint everyone.

With your help, Steve was able to find four additional lakefront cabins near the small cabin he had rented for the two of you. Three of the cabins were like the one the two of you were staying in while the fourth was a large, lodge style place that came with it’s own staff.

Now, you and Steve were lying in your private cabin, basking in the afterglow of a fantastic round of sex. Or rather, you would be, if it the shouts from the other Avengers as they partied weren’t ruining the moment. As annoyed at it made you, you couldn’t fault them for wanting to let loose and have fun, they didn’t get nearly enough of that when they spent most of their working hours saving planet Earth.

You were just about to suggest to Steve that the two of you join them when there was a loud boom outside. Steve leapt from the bed and yanked back the curtains as another firework lit up the sky. He muttered several choice words under his breath as he stalked towards the door. He was about to pull it open when you reminded him that he was naked.

After the two of you got dressed, you rejoined the other Avengers. Bucky and Sam were lighting the fireworks at the end of the dock while Natasha, Maria and Wanda floated on pool floaties drinking margaritas that were refilled by Tony whenever they needed another. Meanwhile, Clint was trying to teach Thor, Bruce and Vision a drinking game.

Steve gave you a kiss before he made his way to Sam and Bucky to supervise the two of them lighting off the fireworks, knowing they had a tendency to start arguing over the stupidest things. You grabbed your own floatie and made you way out to where the other women were tied to the dock. Once you were situated, Tony poured you a margarita and then found himself lured away by the drinking game.

Leaning back in your pool floatie, you smiled up at the fireworks. Steve had finally admitted to you last night that this trip had initially been for just the two of you, but as nice as that would have been, you were kind of happy that the rest of the crazy family had come along.


	8. Frienemies - PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Steve gets pranked by his friends  
> Part of: Becca's Fourth of July Drabble Spectacular

You were wiping down the bartop when you saw him come in. Unlike the other convention goers, who were wearing varying levels of costume, he was dressed in street clothes and therefore stuck out like a sore thumb. Watching him, you saw his eyes take in the appearances of the other people in the convention center’s bar before they locked onto yours.

The man hurriedly made his way to you and leaned against the bartop. “Can you tell me where the convention is?” he asked.

“You’re at the convention,” you replied, giving him a funny look. You couldn’t smell alcohol on his breath, but you couldn’t help but wonder if he was high on something.

“Where are all the pets?” he asked.

“Whoa, dude,” you said, holding your hands up. “You can’t look for kinky shit like that in here. I don’t care what you do in the bedroom, but -”

“Kinky shit? Bedroom?” he repeated, now looking at you funny. “Why would that apply to cats and dogs?”

Then it hit you. The poor sucker had been the victim of a prank. Taking a deep breath, you said, “Did you buy your ticket for the convention or was it given to you?”

“My friend gave it to me, why?” he asked.

“That explains everything,” you said, rubbing your forehead. “You might want to sit down for this.” He took a seat and you started, “Do you know you’re at a Furry Convention.”

“Yes, but I guess I don’t know what a ‘furry’ is,” he replied as he took out his phone. “Should I google it.”

“No!” you said, putting your hand on his phone and pushing it down to the bartop. “Look, um, what’s your name?”

“Steve,” he replied. “Yours?”

You told him and then you took a deep breath before explaining to him what the Furry Fandom was all about: people dressing up like animals with human characteristics and personalities. You didn’t get too in depth in your explanation, mostly because you didn’t know much more than that, but you did caution him about searching online because he could come across some x-rated stuff.

“So I have to ask,” you said. “Did you piss your friend off or something? Because this was definitely a prank.”

“No, not really,” Steve replied. “I mean, I’ve been pressuring my friend Bucky and my friend Sam to spend more time together so they can become friends with each other, but -”

“And there it is,” you cut him off. “Alright, let me pour you a drink and we’ll come up with ideas on how you can get them back.”

Steve was still there four hours later when it was time to close the bar. The two of you had talked off and on for most of the night and the two of you had come up with some awesome pranks to get his friends back for their prank. More than once he commented on your brilliance. Eventually, he told you that he was Steve Rogers aka Captain America.

Before he left, Steve pulled out a business card and set it on the bartop. He borrowed a pen and wrote his phone number down. He then pushed the business card towards you. “Your talent is wasted here,” he told you. “If you’re interested in trying something different, I think we could find a place for you with the Avengers.”

“You’re joking, right?” you said, laughing.

“No, we need more people like you,” he stated. “That’s my number, call me if you want to talk at all. Or you know, if you want an update on how the prank goes.”

You walked him to the doors and then closed them after he exited. You watched him walk away and then looked down at the business card. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to call or text him. For the job offer and the prank thing, of course. Not for any other reason…


	9. The Guy Next Door - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You come home to find Steve climbing out your window  
> Part of: Becca's Fourth of July Drabble Spectacular

It was finally Friday and you were looking forward to spending your evening in the bath with some wine and the new romance novel you’d purchased. Entering your half of the duplex you rented, you tossed your purse onto the couch and went into the kitchen to get the wine you’d had chilling all day in the fridge.

After pouring yourself a glass of wine, you made your way to your bedroom, pushing the door open with your foot. You set your glass of wine on the top of your dresser, right inside the door, and then let your eyes move across the room.

Everything was in place until your eyes landed on a male figure trying to climb out of your bedroom window. You screamed and he spun around.

“Relax, it’s me,” Steve Rogers, the man that rented the other half of the duplex, said.

“What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?” you demanded.

“Okay, just calm down,” Steve said. “It’s not what is seems. I can explain.”

“Then explain!” you ordered.

“Your smoke detector in the kitchen was going off,” Steve explained. “I came over to check, but I couldn’t smell smoke or see anything. Then I realized it was probably just a bad battery.”

“I’m still not seeing how this relates to you being in my bedroom,” you said, crossing your arms across your chest.

“Well, since I’m the owner of the duplex, I let myself in with my key,” Steve said, slowly. “Then I changed the battery for the one in the kitchen and then I went through the rest of your half to check the others. All of them worked except for the one in your bedroom and I was in the process of replacing it when you got home.”

“Wait, you’re my landlord?” you asked him. He nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me that before?”

“Bad situations in the past,” Steve replied. “I’m sorry for invading your space. It won’t happen again.” He turned towards the window.

“Uh, Steve, why don’t you just use the door?” you suggested.

“Oh, right,” he said.

You followed him out of your room and to the backdoor. He opened the backdoor and stepped out onto your half of the deck. He headed towards the steps that led to the shared yard, but paused when you called his name.

“Thanks for taking care of the smoke detectors,” you told him.

“No problem,” he replied, giving you a boyish smile before he headed back to his place.

You went back into your place and looked up at the smoke detector. Forgetting about your wine, you pulled out the ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies, knowing it was the neighborly way to say thank you. You didn’t know much about Steve other than his name and that he was away a lot for work, but maybe it was time to get to know your neighbor a bit better.


	10. Leaf Piles - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Steve joins you (his wife) and your kids playing in the leaves  
> Part of: Promptober

Children’s laughter slipped through the open window into Steve Rogers’s office. He glanced longingly at the scene outside his windows before he looked back down at the memo he’d already read five times, but still hadn’t made sense of.

Hearing a knock on the window, Steve looked up and smiled when he saw you, his wife. You motioned for him to come outside and play with you and the kids.

Knowing he wasn’t able to focus anyway, Steve pushed his chair back and left his office. He walked to the back door of the homey ranch-style home he shared with you and your two kids, a girl that looked just like you and a son that looked just like him.

“Daddy!!!!” his little girl shouted as soon as he stepped out into the yard. She ran over to him and launched herself into his arms. “You came to play with us!”

“Playing?” Steve asked as he carried her over to where you stood with your son, both of you holding rakes. “I thought you were cleaning up the leaves.”

“Only so we can jump in them!” his son exclaimed. “Watch this, dad!” Throwing the rake down, the boy ran and dove into a large pile of leaves.

“My turn! My turn,” Steve’s little girl cried. He set her down on the ground and she ran and jumped into the pile with her brother.

“I believe it’s your turn now,” Steve said, holding his hand out to you to hand him the rake.

“Oh no,” you said, shaking your head. “This is just for the kids.”

“Chicken,” Steve teased, smiling at you. He made a clucking sound that both kids were soon mimicking.

“You three are trouble,” you said, shaking your head. You handed the rake to Steve and then ran and jumped into the pile of leaves. Before you had a chance to get up, you found yourself pushed deeper into the pile when Steve appeared out of nowhere on top of you.

“Hello,” he greeted before leaning down to kiss you. “Fancy meeting you here.”

You rolled your eyes, but you really didn’t mind being up close and personal with your husband. At least until the kids began to shower the two of you with leaves.

Steve gave you a quick peck on the lips before he pushed himself up and began to chase the kids around the yard.


	11. Pregnant - G - warnings: pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After you tell Steve you're pregnant, he takes you to Wakanda in hopes they can determine if you and the baby will be impacted by his super soldier altered genes  
> Warnings: pregnancy  
> Part of: Promptober

The empty box sits on the coffee table as you hold the home pregnancy test in your hand as happy tears stream down your face. Steve had warned you, early in your relationship, that he wasn’t positive he would ever be able to father children due to the illnesses that he’d had as a child and then as young adult. The Super Soldier Serum had healed his body, but he hadn’t known if it had fixed his ability to father a child. There was now evidence that it had done exactly that.

Hearing the front door open, you look up and smile when you see Steve walk into the modest, Brooklyn apartment the two of you had moved into following your marriage a year earlier.

“You’re crying,” he says, coming to your side. “What’s wrong?”

Wordlessly, you hand him the pregnancy test and you see him mouth the word ‘pregnant’ as he reads the results for himself. There are tears in his eyes when he looks up at you.

“Really?” he asks, his voice just above a whisper.

You nod and say, “I’m pregnant.”

Steve lets out a joyous whoop and pulls you into his arms. He kisses you hard on the mouth, your tears mingling with his as your faces are pressed together. Pulling away, he lowers his attention to your currently flat stomach and he puts his hands there.

Like the flipping of a light switch, his mood goes from joyful to dark. He stands up and begins to pace. Worrying, you watch him pace and it is several minutes before he says anything to you. “Pack a bag,” he tells you. “We need to get some questions answered.”

“What questions?” you ask him.

“It’s possible that the baby will have the modified DNA strands,” he explains. “If that’s the case, he or she could possibly kill you during your pregnancy or during birth.” He takes your hands. “I will not lose you.” He shakes his head. “I would rather die myself than lose you.” He kisses your hands and then your lips.

“I can’t live without you,” you tell him.

“Or I you,” he says. He kisses your hands again and then lets go. “Go pack a bag, I need to make a quick phone call.”

Within the hour, the two of you are headed upstate to the new Avengers Compound and you assume he is taking you to see Tony and Bruce, but once you get to the campus, you realize Steve is driving to the airfield and not the main building.

It is not until the two of you, and Sam Wilson, are in the air in one of the Quinjets that Steve tells you that the two of you are headed for the nation of Wakanda. You know that is where his best friend Bucky is currently being kept safe and away from Western civilization. It is news to you, however, that both Steve and Bucky had given blood samples to the scientists of Wakanda to study.

Steve explains that, because of Wakanda’s advanced technology, the scientists there were able to identify the DNA segments in his and Bucky’s DNA that they believed were related to the Super Soldier Serum. He doesn’t say it, but you suspect that that this is information he has not shared with the other Avengers, especially not Tony or Bruce because of the Ultron situation.

Finished bringing you up to speed, Steve encourages you to rest for the remainder of the flight and you ultimately do, after struggling for a while to get comfortable. You sleep off and on and you’re more than ready to be free of the Quinjet when Sam lands it just outside of Wakanda.

The three of you are greeted by T'Challa himself, who congratulates you on your pregnancy and recites a Wakandan blessing on yourself, Steve and the baby in your womb. He takes the three of you into his country and shows you to the rooms where you will be staying so you can get some rest.

It isn’t until the next morning, after a hearty breakfast with T'Challa, that he takes you and Steve to the laboratory where Steve and Bucky’s blood samples had been studied. He introduces you and Steve to the scientists there and then he makes his apologies and leaves you and Steve there while he goes to take care of his own work.

Steve sits at your side as a scientist and a physician explain the tests they are going to perform. First on Steve and his sperm and then, if necessary, on yourself and the baby. It is news to Steve, not just yourself, when the physician tells you that, should the baby have inherited Steve’s modified DNA, they have a shot they can give you that would give you just a sample of that serum which would protect you from any damage from the baby.

In the end, the shot is not needed as the DNA samples they take from Steve’s sperm show no signs of the modified DNA that they’d linked to the Super Soldier Serum. After learning that the DNA test for the baby has no risks to yourself or the baby thanks to their advanced technology, you agree to a test of the baby’s DNA and it comes back negative as well.

You, Steve and Sam remain in Wakanda for a couple more days, expressing your gratitude to the people of Wakanda for their help and their hospitality.

By the time you and Steve return home to New York, a few days later, the happy news has spread to the other Avengers. They all call, and/or drop by unannounced, to congratulate yourself and Steve. Every single one of them also drops hints about being a perfect Godparent for the unborn baby Rogers as well, which makes Steve threaten to not choose any of them. Despite his annoyance, you know Steve is happy that his Avengers family is excited about the baby.


	12. Steve the Pumpkin Carver - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Steve is a gifted carver of pumpkins  
> Part of: Promptober

You are dressed in an old shirt of Steve’s as you sit on his kitchen floor, newspaper spread out to protect the flooring as you dig spoonful after spoonful of pumpkin guts out. Feeling eyes on you, you look up and see Steve smiling at he watches you work.

“What?” you ask, looking down at your pumpkin to see if there is something strange about it.

“You’re beautiful,” he says with a shrug. “And I love how gungho you are about -”

“I will not scrape your pumpkin out,” you cut him off, shaking your spoon at him. “I know I have pumpkin seeds in my hair and everywhere. So stop with the bull-”

Suddenly, his mouth is on yours and you find yourself pressed back against the cool wood of one of his kitchen cupboards. The spoon falls from your hands as you wrap your arms around Steve’s neck and kiss him back.

A moment later, Steve pulls away and, breathlessly, says, “You’re always beautiful to me. No bullshit. Got it?”

Nodding your head, you watch him reposition himself in front of his own pumpkin. He picks up his spoon and continues scooping guts from his pumpkin under your watchful eye.

Catching your eye, he offers, “Would you like me to finish scooping yours?”

You shake your head and return to cleaning your pumpkin out.

“Have you decide what you’re going to carve?” he asks.

“Not yet,” you reply, glancing at the packet of carving stencils. “You?”

Steve shrugs and says, “I’ve got a couple ideas.”

Because your pumpkin is smaller than the one he is working on, you finish first and begin flipping through the carving templates. Finding a pretty unicorn design, you follow the directions to put it on your pumpkin and begin the tracing process.

It isn’t until you’re ready to start carving your pumpkin, after the tedious process of copying the template, that you realize Steve has already started his carving. His brow is furrowed as he focuses on his pumpkin and you can see the dark, detailed lines of whatever design he’d drawn on his pumpkin.

He had admitted to you earlier in the evening that he’d been a fan of carving pumpkins in his youth, especially since there had been so many years that he’d been forced to stay inside on Halloween due to his health.

It isn’t until nearly three hours later, long after you’d finished your own pumpkin carving and cleaned up the guts of both pumpkins, that he finishes his. Your jaw drops as you see the intricate carving he has done of The Headless Horseman, both with full chunks of pumpkin being removed as well as the darker orange layer shaved off in other places.

Despite the simplicity of yours compared to his, you know that Steve is completely honest when he praises your work. After all, your gifted artist of a boyfriend has seen pathetic attempts at drawing.

With both pumpkins finished, the two of you carry them to the bay window–not trusting the neighborhood kids to not destroy them outside–and place them there. You take two flameless candles and put on in each.

“Shall we go admire them from outside?” Steve asks.

You nod and the two of you get bundled up and go outside into the cool fall weather to admire your handy work from two floors down. Steve wraps his arms around you and holds you close as you both look up.


	13. City Sounds - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You find it too quiet while camping with Steve  
> Part of: Becca's July Drabbleathon

It was too quiet to sleep.

Having grown up in the city, you were used to the night noises of man: trains, sirens, annoying neighbors and the like. You had been looking forward to a nice, relaxing getaway with your boyfriend, but while he had no problem falling asleep, you were wide awake.

Slipping out of your sleeping bag, you grabbed a sweatshirt and put on your shoes. You unzipped the door and quietly exited the tent, trying not to disturb Steve.

The night was so warm that you didn’t even put your sweatshirt on. Instead, you sat down on top of the picnic table and took in the night around you. You could hear other campgrounds in the distance, somewhere above you there was an owl hooting and you could hear the lake lapping at the shore nearby.

You heard your name being called and turned to see Steve walking towards you in the dark.

“You ok?” he asked

“Can’t sleep,” you told him. “It’s too quiet.”

He gave you a small smile and an understanding nod. He sat down beside you on the picnic table and wrapped an arm around you.

The two of you sat in silence for several minutes before he fished his phone out of his pocket.

“Hey!” You protested. “We agreed no phones.”

“Not even for a white noise app?” He asked, eyebrows raised. “Sam and Tony swear by them.” He opened the app that Sam forced him to download and quickly found a city noises track.

A second later, the small clearing has the comforting sounds of home and, after a couple minutes, you found yourself growing sleepy. You snuggled up to Steve’s side and closed your eyes.

You were vaguely aware of Steve carrying you back to the tent and tucking you in.


	14. Sweetheart - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Dating Steve comes with the knowledge that he goes on missions and you don't get any information

One downside to dating Steve Rogers was waking up alone in your bed with no note when he got called away on a mission. Sometimes, he would have prior knowledge of a mission and drop subtle hints that he would be gone, but they were usually all last minute and they were all top secret.

Given the high risk nature of his job as Captain America and the chance that someone might try to kidnap him, there were secure means for you to make sure he really was on a job and not missing. Most of the time, however, this message was just confirmation that his current Avenger number (a number that changed often) was on a job with no other information and rarely changed. Despite that, you’d called the secure line at least three times a day for the last four weeks, wanting to know if Steve was safe and/or coming home.

After listening to the standard message for the third time that day, you tossed your phone assigned and then collapsed onto your bed face first.

“Damn it, Steve Rogers, where are you?” you mumbled into your comforter.

“Right here,” his voice said from behind you.

You jumped at his voice and rolled off the bed as a result. From the far side of the bed, you pulled yourself up and saw him standing in the doorway to the bedroom, noticing immediately how tired he looked.

“Sweetheart,” he said, a smile finding its way to his face. “Come here. It’s been far too long without seeing your face.”

You scrambled to your feet quickly and hurried to his side. Instead of kissing him, you wrapped your arms around his waist and buried your face in his chest. It wasn’t until he wrapped his strong arms around you that you felt yourself breath easily for the first time since you’d woken up in bed alone.


	15. Secret Santa - PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When Steve draws your name for the Secret Santa gift exchange at work, he goes above and beyond

It was Secret Santa week at work and you had mentally prepared yourself all weekend for the usual disappointment that came with such exchanges.

You’d never been a fan of Secret Santa gift exchanges, because you’d always gotten the short end of the stick when it came to the gifts you received. For example, the last time you had participated in one, you’d gotten a used candle.

Now, though, you worked for Stark Industries at the Upstate New York campus that S.I. shared with the Avengers. You’d started there at the beginning of the year, so you hadn’t known how much of a big deal Secret Santa was until November. You’d declined to participate, at first, but then the peer pressure had started and you’d eventually given in.

The Secret Santa questionnaires had been handed out during the first week of November and had been due a week later, so that Pepper Potts, the coordinator for the exchange, and her office could assign the Secret Santas.

The Monday before Thanksgiving, everyone had been given an identical, medium sized, Christmas gift bag that contained their recipients questionnaire as well as their name written on the attached gift tag. There’d also been a printed copy of the rules, listing the suggested $25 value of the gift as well as when and how to turn your gift into the coordinator’s office.

Like a wise Santa, you’d done your shopping on Black Friday and had dropped off the wrapped gift to Pepper Pott last Friday when you’d arrived for work. You’d taken the practical road and had gotten your giftee exactly what she’d requested: fuzzy socks and a silly mug.  
  
Now it was Monday and the elves had been to your desk by the time you arrived. As there had been no rule about when you could open your gift (as deliveries would be made all week), you went ahead and opened the tacky Christmas bag, finding two tissue paper wrapped items.

Unwrapping the first package, you found a beautiful silver scarf that wasn’t really practical for winter, but would dress up a casual winter outfit. In the second package, you found a pair of gloves that complimented the scarf, but would actually keep your hands warm. Both items were things you could see yourself wearing and using often.

You left that afternoon with your faith slightly restored when it came to Secret Santa exchanges. Especially, when you saw that the person you’d been the Secret Santa for liked her gifts so much, the silly mug was sitting on her desk with her other collectibles.

On Tuesday morning, you stopped at the entrance to your cubicle and spotted another Christmas gift bag on your desk. Judging by the fact that it was identical to the Secret Santa bags, you suspected that the elves had delivered another gift for you.

After taking off your winter gear, which included the gloves from your S.S., you sat down at your desk and opened the new bag, revealing a rectangular velvet box. Opening it, you found a silver locket with your birthstone embedded on the front of it with the first letter of your name etched on the metal. A pair of simple stud earrings, also in your birthstone, were also in the box.

“Hey, what is -”

You looked up to see your closest work friend standing at the wall that divided her cubicle from yours.

“I thought you got your gift yesterday,” she said, coming into your area fully.

“I thought so, too,” you replied as you handed her the jewelry. Then you turned and looked at the name of the giftbag’s tag to make sure it hadn’t been delivered to the wrong desk, but it had your name on it.

“Lucky girl, I suppose,” your coworker said as she handed you back the box. “I wonder if you’ll get something tomorrow, too.”

You did.

You came into the office Wednesday morning and found another bag on your desk waiting for you. This time, you waited until your coworker showed up to open it. You both gasped when you opened the bag and pulled out a black cocktail dress.

“Go try it on,” your friend encouraged.

You dragged her down the hall to the closest bathroom with you and put the dress on, finding it fit you perfectly. Stepping out of the stall, you found yourself not only with your coworker but with a few other ladies in your department, who’d found about your third gift and had come to check it out, too.

They were all complimentary of your appearance in the dress and you slipped back into the stall, your face flushed from embarrassment. To your relief, when you exited the stall after changing, the only person left was your friend.

“Your Secret Santa has great taste,” she said as the two of you walked back to your desk.

“They do, but how did they know what size to get?” you asked, feeling slightly ill at ease about it.

“Human resources would have it if you expressed any interest in undercover work,” she pointed out.

“True,” you replied, feeling slightly better about the situation.

By lunchtime, everyone in your department knew about your Secret Santa going above and beyond. There were a few people that gave you bitchy, jealous looks, but for the most part, your coworkers were excited for you.

Two of them had even started a wager on if you’d receive a gift all five days as well as who people thought your Secret Santa might be. By the time you left, most of your department had either wagered or had added a name to the list of potential Secret Santas. Of which, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson were all listed with tally marks next to their names, indicating the number of people who thought it was one of them.

Due to a previously scheduled appointment, you were one of the last people to arrive at work Thursday morning and your arrival created a stir as everyone followed you to your desk, cluing you into the fact that elves had visited again to leave another gift.

Sure enough, another Christmas bag was there, patiently waiting for you to open it. A part of you wanted to ask everyone to leave so you could open it in private, but you didn’t want to wait that long.

Still wearing your winter coat and boots, you pushed your chair out of the way and opened the bag, revealing what you suspected with a wrapped shoe box. You quickly tore off the paper, dropping it onto the floor as you felt your coworkers crowd around you in anticipation.

Upon opening the box, you nearly dropped it out of shock due to its contents. A pair of very expensive bright red heels. The heels alone had cost more than 10 times the suggested $25.

You could hear your coworkers buzzing behind you as they found out what your gift was.

“Well put them on!” Someone at the back of the group called when word finally reached them.  
  
As if on autopilot, you dropped into your chair and pulled off the winter boots you’d worn into the office along with the warm socks you’d put on over your tights. Then you put on the new shoes. They fit perfectly.  
  
“Someone obviously knows you like a pretty shoe,” your closest work friend said with a smile. “And it isn’t me. Or rather, I know you do, but I’m not your Secret Santa.”

Her sentiment was echoed by the others gathered and it was another few minutes before everyone headed back to their own desks.

Since your new shoes were so comfortable and didn’t clash with the dark gray dress you’d worn that day, you didn’t bother to put on the black heels you’d intended to wear.

As you worked that day, you could hear people talking amongst themselves and trying to figure out who your Secret Santa was. The identity was something that distracted you, as well, and you found yourself pausing in front of the “suspect” list every time you walked past it.

By the time you went home, all but two names had been scratched off the list:

_Steve Rogers_

_Sam Wilson_

All the way home, you thought back to your interactions with both Steve and Sam. You’d worked with them both during your time at Stark Industries on off-the-record research projects for the Avengers. They’d both been super nice to you and Sam had been borderline flirty with you, but he was borderline flirty with everyone.

Steve, though. Steve had a quiet confidence about him that you admired and found attractive, if you were being honest with yourself. You’d been hoping to work on another project with him, but nothing had come up.

You wondered, for the briefest second, if this was Steve’s way of telling you that he was interested in not only working with you but getting to know you more. Then you laughed it off, because what would Captain America need from a woman like you?

Wanting some privacy in case there was another gift for you, you got to work early on Friday and were relieved to see your plan had worked. There was a bag on your desk, but no one else had arrived yet. **  
**

Unlike the days previous, however, this bag wasn’t sealed and the contents, a poinsettia plant with speckled leaves, were on display. Pulling the plant out, and not noticing that something had fallen onto the floor, you set the poinsettia on your desk with your potted ivy plant, loving how the red and white of the poinsettia leaves brought out those of the dark green ivy.

It wasn’t until later, when the others had come to see what your Secret Santa had left for day five and left disappointed, that you found the envelope that you had dropped earlier.

With your heart in your chest, you broke the seal of the envelope and opened it. Inside, you found a ticket for the local ballet’s performance of The Nutcracker scheduled for that night as well as a written note from Pepper Potts giving you the afternoon off to get ready for the performance.

Wanting to keep this part to yourself, you didn’t mention the envelope or the ticket to anyone until you’d gotten home. Then you shot your friend a text and told her what was going on. The string of cuss words and exclamation marks that followed told you how she felt about your keeping it a secret, but she’d ended with a simple: “have fun and tell me who it is right away!”

At six o'clock that night, you took a cab from your apartment to the performing arts center that was hosting an out of state ballet company for a “one weekend only” performance of The Nutcracker. Since your ticket was in a private box, an usher escorted you to a second level and you found yourself alone in a two person box.

You sat there for a few minutes before you heard voices growing closer. Standing up, you turned and felt your knees practically give when you saw Steve Rogers standing in the curtained entrance wearing a dark suit that fit him perfectly.

“I’d hoped it was you,” you heard yourself confess, before you’d had time to really process the reality of the situation.

He smiled as he tipped the usher and then came into the box. “And here I thought I was good at being a Secret Santa,” he said with a hint of amusement.

“Oh you were an excellent Secret Santa,” you assured him. “It’s just that I work in the research department and we like to research.” You told him about the wager and that they had narrowed it down to himself and Sam.

“Parts of it were Sam’s ideas,” he confessed. “But only because I asked him for advice on how to tell you that I was interested in you by way of being your Secret Santa.”

Maybe it was the way he looked combined with the way he made you feel, but instead of questioning that he was interested in you (and why), you expressed your own interest in him by leaning over and pressing your lips against his.

“Merry Christmas, Steve.” You whispered, when the two of you finally parted.


	16. Cold Shower - PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You're in a bad mood after a mission went sour  
> Part of: 1K Celebration Prompt Fest

What should have been a simple mission had turned out to be a stressful one. To make matters worse, several of the mission’s objects hadn’t been met, which meant that it had practically been a worthless mission. You were tired and sore and wanted nothing more than to retire for the night, but you still had to go through the debrief procedures.

Several people, including Steve, had been pulled in for individual questioning while the rest of you waited for the final group debrief.

“What do you call Mac n cheese that gets all up in your face?” Scott asked the room at large and waited a moment to tell the punchline. “Too close for comfort food!”

There were some groans and a few chuckles, but you weren’t among them. You were not in the mood for jokes, not after what had gone down.

Encouraged, Scott told another joke and got more chuckles.

Damn them for encouraging him. You shot a glare at Bucky and Sam, two of the laughers in Scott’s ‘audience.’

Then Scott dove into his favorite puns, all Avengers related. It made you twitch in annoyance.

You tried to channel inner peace and block him out, but when he made a pun about you, you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Damnit, Scott!” You snapped. “If you make one more stupid pun, I will literally stab you!”

Scott opened his mouth and you lunged, but found yourself pulled in the opposite direction. You knew without looking that it was Steve. You shouted at him to let you go as he forcefully removed you from the room, your arms and legs flailing about in defiance.

It wasn’t until Steve had you in the elevator that he let you go, albeit only long enough to pick you up and throw you over his shoulder.

“Put me down!” You demanded, pounding his back with your fists, only to do more damage to your hands than you did to Steve’s back.

The elevator dinged as it opened on the floor where your and Steve’s apartment was and he carried you inside, ignoring your demands to be put down.

He carried you into the bathroom and then dropped you into the bathtub before he turned on the cold water in the shower. You screamed as it rained down on you.

“You need to calm down,” he told you in a stern tone. “The mission was a fucking mess but that is no reason to snap at your friends.”

He left the room and you scrambled forward to turn on the hot water. You sulked in the bottom of the bathtub for a few more minutes before you stripped off your soaking clothes and showered.

Forty minutes had passed when you finally came out of the bathroom, wearing just a towel, and found Steve sitting on the sofa waiting for you.

“I’m sorry,” you told him. “I’ll apologize to Scott in the morning.”

Steve nodded and patted the spot next to him on the couch. You sat next to him and sighed when he wrapped an arm around you, pulling you in close.

“As awful as the mission was tonight, we all made it home safely and that’s all that matters,” he stated.

“You’re right,” you agreed. “I just hate when they don’t go as planned.”

“None of us like that, but we all deal with it differently. Scott likes to lighten the mood with jokes and some of us need that at the end of the day,” Steve said then smirked. “I don’t think he’ll ever make the mistake of repeating the pun about you though.” And then _he_ repeated it.

You called him a bad word and he laughed.

“Go shower, you stink and I don’t want to share my bed with a guy who stinks,” you told him as you pulled yourself out of his embrace. He leaned in to kiss you, and despite your claim about him being stinky, your lips met his.


	17. He Knew - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: On the eve of your wedding to him, Steve reveals when he knew he was going to marry you  
> Part of: 1K Celebration Prompt Fest

It was the eve of your and Steve’s wedding. Though the two of you wanted a simple ceremony and reception, Tony had insisted on throwing the two of you a rehearsal dinner. In typical Avengers fashion, it had turned into less dinner and more partying. You and Steve had hung around for awhile before the two of you had slipped out a side door to take a walk.

The two of you had met a little over a year ago when Pepper had hired you to landscape the otherwise plain grounds of the Avenger compound in upstate New York. You and your team had added lots of plants but had also put in a running/walking path that went around the campus, but also utilized some of the undeveloped forest lands that surrounded the area.

It was said path that you and Steve found yourselves on after escaping the party. LED, solar-powered lights lit the trail so it could be used day or night, making it safe for the users.

Glancing at Steve, you saw a cat-caught-the-canary smile on his handsome face.

“Why are you smiling like that?” you asked him.

“Well, since we’re getting married tomorrow, I figured I should thank you for whacking me in the face when we met,” he said. He tried to keep his face straight, but your gasp made him crumble.

“I didn’t whack you in the face!” you exclaimed, playfully swatting his arm.

You had been in the middle of your twenty minute presentation to Pepper when Steve had come into the office unannounced. Surprised, you’d turned around with one of the plants you’d been recommending to Pepper, and, thus, Steve had found himself with a face full of plant.

“That was all your fault and you know it!” you insisted to Steve.

“You got the job, didn’t you?” he replied, looking mighty proud of himself.

Narrowing your eyes, you said, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that Pepper was already pretty sure she was going to hire you, but became absolutely certain when I told her that I was going to marry you,” Steve replied.

Your jaw dropped in shock. You’d felt sparks the first time the two of you had shaken hands, but you hadn’t known that he had been the one for you until nearly six months into your relationship.

“Majestic as always, my love,” Steve teased as he pushed your jaw up to close your mouth. “And yes, I knew the moment you looked at me between the leaves of that echinacea that I was going to marry you.”

“But how?” you asked, confused. “And if you knew, why did you ignore me the entire time I was working on site?!”

“I just knew,” he shrugged. “And as for the second question, I didn’t want you to think that you had gotten the job for any reason other than the fact you were the best person for the job.”

“Steve,” you whispered, feeling your heart swell with love for him.

Leaning in, he pressed his lips against yours.

Something he would do again less than twenty four hours later, when the two of you were pronounced husband and wife.


	18. Brooklyn - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Steve rescues a dog  
> Part of: 1K Celebration Prompt Fest

Steve spotted the dog when he was running one morning, but thought nothing of it. There were houses within a few miles of the compound and he figured someone’s dog had just escaped, but would find its way home.

Then he saw the dog again, a couple days later. Coming to a stop, he called for the dog, but it disappeared into the bushes.

The next morning, he grabbed a couple hot dogs from the kitchen and took them with him on his run, but he didn’t see the dog. The next day, however, he did.

“You want some food?” he called to the dog. He tore off a piece of the hot dog, that he’d kept in his fridge overnight, and tossed it towards where the dog was hiding.

It took several pieces of hot dog, but he finally got the brown and white dog out of the bushes.

“Who do you belong to, buddy?” he asked as he fed the dog another piece of meat. The dog wasn’t wearing a collar, but it was obvious he was used to people. Taking the piece of roped he’d brought along, Steve made a loop big enough for the dog’s head and was pleasantly surprised when the dog let him put it around his neck. “You know I’m trying to help you, don’t you?”

Based on the dog’s gentle disposition, Steve picked the dog and laughed when it licked his face. “Let’s go find your owners,” he told the dog.

Two hours later, Steve was back at the compound with the dog, now christened Brooklyn, on a proper leash. The vet he’d taken her to, hadn’t been able to find a microchip and hadn’t been able to match her up with any missing dog reports. When Steve had learned that the dog would go to the pound, he made the decision to take her home with him. No man, or dog, deserved to spend their life locked up.

It was only meant to be a temporary situation, but after three weeks with no one reporting a missing dog that matched Brooklyn’s description, Steve had to make a decision. He hadn’t planned on getting attached to the dog, but she really hadn’t given him a choice either. She’d become his shadow and had become something of a mascot around the compound.

——

Moving to the Avengers Compound for work had been a blessing and a curse. It had been the opportunity of a lifetime for you careerwise, but you’d had to give up a lot. Including leaving your two dogs with your parents back home. You went back to visit them as often as you could, but it was a five hour drive both ways, so you didn’t get to do it very often.

The first day you met Brooklyn, you thought you’d been hearing things. But then the brown and white dog rounded the corner and came into the office you shared with four other people. She came to see each of you, but seemed to sense that you needed a little extra attention.

You slid onto the ground and she practically crawled into your lap. You laughed and petted her, softly praising her. You were so lost in the experience that you didn’t realize that Steve had come into the room until he spoke.

“I was wondering where she’d wandered off to,” Steve said.

Looking up, you saw that he was smiling down at the two of you. You’d been formerly introduced to Steve Rogers when you’d interviewed, but it hadn’t been until a couple weeks ago, when you’d met Brooklyn, that you’d met him in a less formal setting.

Steve held out his hand and you accepted it, after Brooklyn had gone to her master’s side. He helped you up with ease and you thanked him.

“You had to leave your two dogs behind, right?” Steve asked.

You nodded your head, while masking your surprise that he remembered that fact.

He glanced down at Brooklyn before saying, “Until a few months ago, I wouldn’t have understood that connection, but now that I do. If you ever need to spend some time with Brooklyn, my door is open.”

“Really?” you asked.

He nodded his head.

“Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind,” you told him.

——

Steve didn’t think you’d take him up on the offer and then one stormy night, there was a soft knock on the door of his apartment. When he opened the door, he found you standing there in sweats.

“Do you mind if I come in and cuddle with Brooklyn?” you asked. “My dogs hate storms and I didn’t realize how much comfort I got from comforting them.”

“Absolutely,” Steve replied, stepping aside to let you into his apartment.

Brooklyn was sitting on the sofa and he could hear her tail thumping excitedly as you made your way to her. You nestled yourself into the corner seat and Brooklyn all but crawled into your lap.

That was the first night the two of you spent in the privacy of his apartment. It eventually led to you joining them for walks and other outings as well. Brooklyn served as the common thread between the two of you, but eventually the two of you found yourselves becoming it friends.

Then one day, about six months after that stormy night, Steve realized that he had feelings for you. Feelings that went beyond friendship. He wasn’t sure how to broach the subject with you, but the advice he got from his friends didn’t seem right and he decided to trust his gut.

The moment finally came when the two of you were on a walk with Brooklyn and it started to rain. Laughing, you guys found protection under a large tree, to wait out the rain.

“I like you,” he blurted out.

“I like you, too,” you replied, biting your lower lip.

“No, I mean I -”

“I know what you mean, Steve,” you said, placing your hand on his arm. “And I mean it the same way.”

“Really?” he asked.

You nodded your head.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked.

“Please,” you said with a giggle.

His first kiss was gentle and brief. But you wrapped your arm around his neck before he could pull away. The second kiss was a bit longer, but still brief. Not by choice, however, but because Brooklyn was trying to shove herself between the two of you.

Looking down at the dog, it was evident that she was happy with the new developments.

“I know I think you’re cute,” Steve said. “But I’m pretty sure it’s safe to say my dog thinks you’re cute, too.”

“I find you two cute, too,” you replied as you reached down and rubbed Brooklyn’s head.


	19. Band of Misfits - PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You've always been on your own and the fear of relying on someone else sends you running  
> Part of: 1K Celebration Prompt Fest

Coming out of the bathroom, you glanced back at the door to the bedroom where you’d left Steve sleeping and silently wished him a good night. A small part of you wondered what it would be like staying all night with him, but that would break rule number one, always sleep at home.

Quietly, you made your way across his Brooklyn apartment and had almost reached his front door when you heard his voice, not from his bedroom but from the dark living room.

“What if I love you?”

His question hung in the air and you froze.

“What if I love you?” He said, again, his tone clear and to the point, letting you know that he wasn’t asking you a question, but stating a fact.

Turning around, you saw him step out of the shadows, revealing his naked body to you. The very same body that had just pleasured your own for the last couple hours.

“Is this really a conversation you want to have naked?” you asked him.

“We both know the second I turn my back, you’ll leave,” he stated.

He was right. Damnit.

He was also waiting for you to give him an answer, but you didn’t have an answer for him.

You didn’t do the love thing. Hell, you weren’t even sure what love actually was. You’d been abandoned as a sick infant and had grown up in the foster care system because you hadn’t been the perfect child every set of perspective parents had been looking for. No one had wanted you and you’d left the system at age eighteen with the desire to see the world.

The next ten years had seen you moving from city to city, state to state and, eventually, country to country. You’d only stayed in a place long enough to plan your next move and make the money, usually by waiting tables or bartending, to go. You’d met people and had hooked up, but nothing had ever lasted.

Then you’d come to New York City and gotten a job at a bar in Brooklyn. That’s where you’d met Steve and, eventually, his band of misfits (or so you called his group of friends). That had been two years ago.

You’d felt a kinship to Steve and his friends almost instantly; a feeling that had been strange and somewhat unnerving to you, but you hadn’t run away from it. Instead, you had embraced it, to a certain extent, and, for the first time in your life, had been part of a group.

And, for the last eighteen months, you and Steve had been hooking up on a regular basis. Always at his apartment so you could go home and sleep in your own bed afterwards. It had been perfect.

After taking a deep breath, you spoke as calmly as you could manage. “Steve, you know I don’t deal with that stuff,” you told him, unable to even speak the word ‘love’. “Why do you have to complicate this? Everything is perfect.”

“Everything is not perfect when you break my heart a little bit each time you leave,” Steve replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “I love you and I want to have a relationship with you. The real kind where our friend’s don’t pretend they don’t know that we’re having sex three nights a week before you go run home because of a stupid rule you made up when you were -”

The pressure built inside of you had he spoke and finally you couldn’t take it anymore. “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” you exclaimed.

Steve shut up instantly and watched you.

“You know what I went through as a kid,” you reminded him. “You know why I am the way I am. Why I have to protect myself from the world. No one cares -”

“I care,” Steve interrupted you. “I love you and so do our friends. We’ve all experienced the world telling us we’re not worth it and had those times when we had no one else to turn to. But look at us now. We’re our own, chosen family.

“You’ve been a part of our family for two years and I want you and I to make our own branch of this new, amazing family tree,” he continued, his voice thick with emotion. “My heart is yours.”

You shook your head as a sense of numbness surged through your body. “I can’t, I just can’t,” you told him. You opened your mouth as if to say something else, but no words came out.

Steve stood on the other side of the room for a moment longer before he spoke again. “I’ll wait for you.” Then he turned and went into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

You stood by his front door for a long time, trying to process everything that had just happened. Finally, a single word came to mind:

Run.

You’d left that night, taking everything that would fit in your backpack. It had been hard, parting with some things that reminded you of the misfits, but dropped some stuff off at Natasha’s apartment on your way to the train station. Including a letter to her, asking to take care of a few things for you.

Like telling Steve you’d left.

Wanting to get out of New York, you’d taken the first train that left the state and had made your way down the eastern seaboard. Then you’d headed out west, ultimately ending up in Nashville, Tennessee, where you only stayed for a couple weeks. Too many songs about unrequited love and broken hearts.

Unlike your previous travels, you found yourself finding a fault with every town new town you found yourself in and unable to settle in any of them. None of them seemed like the right place for you.

It took three months of traveling around the United States and a month traveling in New Zealand for you to admit to yourself that there wasn’t a place that could replace New York City for you. Further revelations had come to you in Australia when you realized that it wasn’t the city that was magic to you, but the people you had left behind.

It had taken you another few weeks to admit that the person you missed the most was Steve. But you were still adamant that you weren’t in love with him. At least not in the type of love that was described in sappy movies and books.

With six months of traveling between you and Steve’s declaration, you found yourself backpacking in Europe. You’d gotten used to the strange looks people gave you when you told them that you were traveling alone. It was how you preferred to be.

Most of the time.

It wasn’t until you were walking down an old cobblestone path and saw someone who reminded you of Natasha that you suddenly felt like you weren’t where you were supposed to be. You longed, not for your tiny apartment, but the bar where you’d met the Misfits. Natasha and her tough girl attitude. Bucky and his ability to charm the pants off of everyone. Sam and his stupid jokes. Maria and her ability to see right through you. And Steve…

You missed everything about Steve. Right down to the stupid way he put his hands on his hips when he was disappointed in you.

It was there on the cobblestone streets that tears rolled down your cheeks for the first time since you were a kid. And you realized you were homesick for the first time in your entire life.

You returned to your hotel room and had the sudden urge to hear a friendly voice. You picked up the receiver in your room and started to dial Steve’s number, but chickened out before dialing the last few numbers. You couldn’t talk to him. Not yet.

Instead, you dialed Natasha’s number, hoping you’d catch her at a good time. She answered on the third ring. You timidly told her who it was and felt your heart skip a beat when she exclaimed that she missed you.

Then the connection started to break up and you only caught three words:

“Steve-”

“-wedding-”

“-Saturday.”

The line went dead after that and you felt your stomach drop.

Steve was getting married on Saturday?

_“I’ll wait for you.”_

Steve’s final words to you came back and you shook your head. Natasha had to be mistaken. Unless your disappearance had opened the door for Steve to find someone new. Or maybe develop new feelings for someone he knew?

You slept fitfully that night and gave up before the sun made its appearance with your mind made up. You were going home.

Two long train rides later, you found yourself in Paris, France, waiting for your flight to New York City that was scheduled to land in New York City sometime Saturday morning. You just hoped you could find Steve in time.

You managed to sleep some on the flight, but the adrenaline to get to Steve in time kept you going as you all but ran out of the airport. You weren’t sure what you were going to tell Steve, but you had to see him one last time before he got married. If he got married.

As the cab driver made his way towards Steve’s Brooklyn apartment, you tried to gather your thoughts, but they were sporadic and refused to come together. It wasn’t until the driver was around the corner from Steve’s place that one word seemed to fight it’s way through the mess:

Love.

“We’re here,” the driver announced.

And you looked up in time to see Steve coming down the stone steps of his building wearing a black suit. Your eyes met his and he missed the last step, but caught himself before he could hit the ground.

“Are you getting out?” the driver asked.

“Yes,” you managed to reply. You paid him and then grabbed your backpack before you opened the car door.

The cab merged into traffic seconds after you closed the door. Leaving you and Steve alone on the sidewalk.

“I’m back,” you announced, instantly feeling like an idiot.

“So I see,” Steve replied. “You look good.”

“Thanks, you look good, too,” you said and gestured to the suit. “Big day today.”

He nodded his head. “It’s about time, too,” he said. “I didn’t think Sam was ever going to work up the courage to ask Maria out and now they’re getting married.”

“Sam and Maria!” you exclaimed, feeling the lead weight that had been sitting in your stomach for the last three days all but vanish.

Steve studied you for a second before saying, “Who did you think was getting married today?”

In the past, you had learned how to read his emotions based on his expression and his stance, but you found yourself unable to as the two of you stood on the sidewalk. You’d seen the initial shock that had crossed his face at your appearance, but had masked his emotions since and you knew you just had to go for it. He’d told you where his heart and mind were months ago. Now you had to do the same.

“I took two trains and a plane to get here in hopes that I’d be able to talk to you before you got married,” you confessed, feeling hints of your exhaustion seep into your body. Or maybe it was more of the emotions you’d tapped into on that cobblestone street.

“You know my background, Steve, you know that I’ve never had a home or a family,” you continued. “And then I met you and your band of misfits. And you guys took me in under your wing and let me experience what it’s like to truly be loved. Only, I didn’t realize it until I walked away from you all.”

“What are you saying?” Steve asked.

“What if I love you?” you said, repeating his question from that night months ago. “Do you still love me? Can I be with you? Can I be a part of your misfit family?”

Instead of answering verbally, Steve closed the distance between the two of you and kissed you, his hands cupping your face in a firm but gentle manner. You’d kissed him before, but it had been nothing like the kiss he gave you now. This kiss told you everything you needed to know.

He still loved you.

He wanted to be with you.

And you were part of his family forever.

The sound of a phone ringing interrupted the kiss and it took Steve a moment to realize it was coming from his pocket. He answered the phone and then glanced at you before telling whoever was on the other end that he was running late but had a surprise for everyone.

Then he led up you to his apartment and opened the coat closet door, revealing all of the clothing and personal items that you had left behind in your furnished apartment because they didn’t fit in your backpack.

“I knew you would come back eventually,” he told you as he watched you grab a dress. “And you’d need clothes.”

Turning towards him, you pressed your lips against his briefly. “I could get used to that,” you said with a small laugh.

“We might not get to if we aren’t at the church around the corner in the next fifteen minutes,” Steve said with a smile. “Nat is stalling for us, but you know how Maria is.”

You changed quickly and then you and Steve all but ran to the church. Bucky was pacing the lobby when the two of you burst through the doors and he stopped when he saw you. He stared at you for a second before he shouted with glee and ran to give you a hug.

His shout brought Sam out of the groom’s room and he greeted you with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He then had Steve lead you down to where Maria and Natasha were getting ready, knowing that the two women would be happy to see you, too.

The moment Natasha opened the door and saw you standing there, she yanked you into the room and slammed it closed in Steve’s face. Then she wrapped you in a hug and told you off for disappearing into thin air. You got the same response from Maria, who, after scolding you, started crying saying she was so happy that the whole family was there for her wedding. Then she insisted that you be a part of the wedding party.

After spending nearly seven months running away from your family, you openly cried as you watched two of them exchange their vows in front of the small group that had gathered for the ceremony. You still had a lot to learn about love and family, but you knew you had the right people around you to learn from.


	20. Chocolate - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You're a single mom who is dating Steve and you have no idea what Steve has planned with your kids  
> Part of: 1K Celebration Prompt Fest

To celebrate the last days of summer, you, Steve and your four kids had planned a small camp out in the backyard of your house in Upstate New York, a few miles from the Avenger Compound. The kids, your 11-year-old daughter, your 9-year-old son, your 7-year-old son and your 5-year-old daughter, had all been excited about the staycation. Maybe even a little too excited given that school was just around the corner for them all, but you hadn’t given it much thought.

The younger kids had helped Steve setup two tents while your older daughter had helped you make dinner; hot dogs, macaroni and cheese, and fresh vegetables. Once the tents, one deemed the boys’ tent and the other the girls’, you all sat down at the picnic table on the patio to eat.

After dinner was cleaned up, the six of you spent the last hour of daylight playing outside. Then you ushered the kids into the house to change into warm pajamas, knowing it would get cold now that the sun had set, while Steve started a fire in the firepit that he and your boys had built in preparation for this weekend.

When the kids returned, you handed them each a marshmallow roaster with two marshmallows on it for s'mores.

“Don’t eat all the chocolate this time, mom,” your oldest son teased. Then to Steve, explained, “When we were little, mom would eat all the chocolate bars before we could make the s'mores.”

“Can’t say I blame her for that,” Steve said with a chuckle. “Sometimes is the answer to all of life’s problems.”

“That’s what dad used to say,” your oldest daughter replied. “He used to tease mom about it, but he always had another candy bar or two hidden away for s'mores.”

You smiled at the memories and realized that it didn’t hurt as much as it had before to think of your late husband. The two of you had been high school sweethearts and had planned to send the rest of your lives together. Sadly, he’d been diagnosed with cancer when you’d been pregnant with your youngest and had passed away just after she turned one. You and the kids had spent three years following his death, dealing with the pain and loss. Some days had been good and some days had been bad, but you had made it through.

Then you had met Steve, who had dealt with more than his own share of grief. Neither you nor he had been prone to finding joy in life, but somehow, together, the two of you found your laughters again.

Your kids seemed to find their laughter, too, after you found yours. And despite the advice you’d received from family and friends, you hadn’t waited to introduce them to Steve early on in your relationship with him. The five of you were a packaged deal and you wanted to make sure he knew that.

In the end, it had been the best decision of your life. Steve and your kids had taken to each other quickly and he hadn’t tried to replace their dad. In fact, he’d asked you about their dad and, in turn, helped you keep the memory of your late husband alive for the kids. It wasn’t uncommon for one of the older kids to mention something about their dad or tell their younger sister about the dad she’d never gotten to know.

Sharing your world with Steve had also opened the door to him sharing his life with you. His fellow Avengers had become aunts and uncles to the kids and, while he didn’t live with you guys, it wasn’t uncommon for him to bring an Avenger or two home with him for a home cooked meal.

As if the thought of his fellow Avengers had summoned them, a loud whistle cut through the still night air and the kids all shouted, “UNCLE SAM!”

“What am I?” Bucky’s voice asked as he followed Sam down the steps of the house. “Chopped liver?”

“Hi Uncle Bucky,” the kids echoed with a laugh.

“That’s more like it,” he said as he picked up your five-year-old and sat down in her chair with her on her lap. “Want some help with your marshmallows, munchkin?”

“Can you make it big?” the little girl asked.

“Definitely,” Bucky promised.

“Bet Uncle Sam could make a bigger one,” your 9-year-old stated.

“Challenge accepted,” Bucky and Sam declared after glaring across the fire at each other.

You and Steve shook your heads while his two best friends tried to find the best roasting locations.

“Shall we go inside and make some hot chocolate?” Steve suggested to you. “Pretty sure the kids are good for awhile.”

“Sounds good,” you replied before handing the bag of marshmallows to your oldest daughter. “You can each have two more marshmallows. But no one is allowed to have more than 4 to eat, got it?”

“Got it,” she responded, not taking her eyes off the roasting battle.

“They’re going to be all sugared up and sick to their stomachs, aren’t they?” you asked Steve as the two of you made your way into the house.

“Probably,” Steve said with a laugh. “I can take care of the boys though. They’ll be easier than the drunk soldiers I helped in the war.”

Stopping at the screen door into the house, you turned and gave Steve a short kiss. “I love you,” you told him. “And I love that you love my kids.”

“I love them like they are my own,” he told you. “I would do anything for them and for you.”

“I know and we’d do the same for you,” you said, squeezing his hand.

He opened the door for you and the two of you went into the kitchen.

“I’ll grab the milk and a pot,” he offered. “You grab the chocolate milk powder.”

Opening the pantry, you locate the canister of hot chocolate, but freeze when you see a ring box sitting on top of it.

“It’s ok,” Steve’s voice says from behind you. “It won’t bite.”

You choked back a laugh as you reached a shaky hand out to grab the velvet box. Your hand wrapped around it and you pulled it back to your chest, clutching it against your heart.

“Is now a bad time to tell you it’s just earrings?” he teased as he carefully takes the box from your fingers.

Automatically, you turn towards him and find yourself unable to make out his features thanks to your teary eyes as he kneels before you.

“I love you,” he said, taking your left hand in his much larger ones. “You brought sunshine to my bleak life. I love your children and I want to help you raise them to be the women and men that you and your late husband wanted them to be. I want to grow old, well older, with you.”

You both chuckled at his words. While he looked like he was in his mid to late 30’s, he was really over a 100 years old, while you, in fact, were in your late 30’s.

“I love you,” he said again. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” you replied, nodding your head.

He opened the box, revealing a simple yet beautiful diamond ring. He slipped it onto your left ring finger before he stood up and kissed you.

The sound of a voice clearing behind you, brought the two of you back to the real world and you turned to find your kids, Bucky and Sam standing in the dining room grinning at the two of you.

“I take it she said yes?” Bucky asked with a grin.

“She said yes,” Steve confirmed.

A cheer erupted from the kids and they raced into the kitchen for a group hug.

In the midst of the celebration, you started to put two and two together: the kids’ excitement over camping out in the backyard and Sam and Bucky’s sudden appearance.

“You were all in on this, weren’t you?” you asked. Seven happy faces just grinned back at you. Shaking your head, you said, “How did you know it would work?”

“Everyone knows you can’t say no to chocolate, mom,” your oldest daughter stated. “In any form.”

“Looks like, once again, I’ve been lured away by the promise of chocolate,” you said, making them all laugh. Your eyes locked with Steve’s and you smiled. “But the outcome was even better than chocolate.”

“Speaking of chocolate, are we still having hot chocolate?” Bucky asked. “Cause that sounds good.”

A cup of hot chocolate and an hour later, the kids were in their sleeping bags in the tents and Sam and Bucky had returned to the compound, leaving you and Steve alone by the fire. The two of you sat in silence, enjoying each other’s company. You were sure that Sam and Bucky would tell the other Avengers about the engagement and that you and Steve would have to start planning your wedding. But for now, you wanted to do nothing but enjoy your engagement with Steve.


	21. Insightful Evening - PG-13 - Warnings: language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Steve comes to your aid after you've had too much to drink at a wedding  
> Warnings: language  
> Part of: Stay Home, Read Drabbles!
> 
> Notes: Not Endgame compliant, everyone is happy and they’re one big happy (slightly dysfunctional) family. There is also a sequel to this story posted in the Steve Rogers (MCU) Drabbles: 18+ story called "6 Hours Late"

Steve surveyed the atrium of the Avengers compound, which was playing host to yet another Avenger family wedding. He took a sip of his drink, trying to count the number of weddings that had taken place after Tony and Pepper’s nuptials a year earlier. He knew of three for certain, Maria and Sam’s, Wanda and Vision’s, and, now, Clint and Natasha’s, but he knew there had been others that he just hadn’t been invited to or, rather, hadn’t attended.

Who would be next? He wondered as he eyed his friends. Thor and Jane? He looked at the table they were sitting at and nodded to himself. It would likely be Thor and Jane getting married next, but would they get married here or someplace else?

His eyebrows rose when he saw his best friend Bucky sitting at the table with them talking to Jane’s friend Darcy. There was something in his friend’s body language that told him that Bucky was interested in the brunette. Steve didn’t know Darcy well and didn’t consider himself knowledgeable in women at all, but she seemed to return Bucky’s interest.

Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned just in time to see a beautiful woman stumble and start to fall. Darting forward, he caught her. It wasn’t until he helped her right herself that he recognized her and realized that she was more than a little drunk.

—–

The room was still spinning around you as you held onto the forearm of your guardian angel. You’d thought for sure you were going to smash your face on the floor thanks to the fucking heels your friend had insisted you wear tonight, but then, you hadn’t.

When the world finally righted itself, you found yourself looking up into the concerned face of Steve Rogers. Aka Captain America. While you worked with the Avengers in a minor capacity, you weren’t on a first name basis with them all, but you and Steve had bonded over old movies a few months back.

“You ok?” he asked, genuine concern etched into his handsome face.

“I’m fine,” you assured him, only realizing then that you were still holding onto his arm. Judging by the feel of it, he really was as muscular as he looked.

A soft chuckle came from the man in question and you looked up, confused.

“Yes, I really am that muscular,” he explained.

You might have been embarrassed to realize that you’d spoken your thought aloud, if you hadn’t had so much champagne. Instead, you shrugged it off and took advantage of his sizable strength to take off your heels. Or at least that had been your plan, until you nearly fell again trying to take off one of the awful shoes.

“Let me help,” Steve offered. He wrapped an arm protectively around your waist to keep you upright and then he somehow managed to get your feet out of the heels with the other. Once your bare feet hit the ground, you couldn’t care less about how it had happened.

“You’re a personal superhero tonight,” you told him once the shoe removal business was finished. “And now I’m going to go to my apartment and pretend I won’t be horribly hungover in the morning.”

—–

Steve cringed as he watched her making her way towards the elevator. He glanced over his shoulder at his friends and decided he couldn’t let her go up there by herself. Especially after a waiter had to do a fancy spin to keep her from nearly taking out a tray of finger cakes.

He hurried after her, stepping between her and another waiter to guide her out of the way.

“Rescued again,” she said with a relaxed smile. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this, Steve.”

“I’ve decided to turn in for the night as well,” he told her. “Will you allow me to escort you back to your apartment?”

“Are you sure you want to leave the reception already?” she asked, nearly taking them both down as she turned to look.

“Clint and Nat have already left, now it’s just a party,” Steve pointed out as he took a firm hold of her. In all the time he’d known her or even just been aware of her, he’d never seen her this far gone before.

“It was a beautiful wedding wasn’t it,” she said almost wistfully as he led her to the elevators.

“It was,” he agreed in all honesty. The wedding itself had been outside in the gazebo in the compound’s gardens. It had just been Clint and Nat with Pepper making an appearance or two to act as the officiant, but they hadn’t wanted anyone else involved in the ceremony.

Hearing the elevator ding, he led her into the empty elevator and automatically pushed the button that would take them to the floor where the private apartments were.

—–

You allowed Steve to guide you into the elevator as you felt the sour mood that had hit you halfway through the reception coming back. Everyone was getting married or having babies and you weren’t even dating. Tonight’s wedding was the tenth you’d gone to in the last year and your group of singling women was dwindling down. You’d been sitting with Darcy and then Bucky had come over and asked her to dance.

Looking up, you saw Steve’s reflection in the elevator and saw that he was looking back at you. Had you spoken your thoughts aloud again or was your sadness just that obvious? His lips quivered in slight amusement, giving you your answer. This was why you didn’t drink.

“I’m sure tomorrow morning will remind you of the other reason you don’t drink,” he mused.

“How do you do it?” you asked him. “I haven’t seen you date anyone, either. Or are you just one of those people who prefer to be forever alone?”

“I don’t think anyone ever prefers to be forever alone,” he replied. “But it’s a little harder for me.”

“Why because you’re a 100 year old man with the body of a Greek God?” you asked.

“Something like that,” he said with a chuckle.

“We’re good friends right, Steve?” you asked even though you were sure ‘good’ was a stretch on what your relationship with him actually was. Yeah, you spent a few hours every week with him in the dark, but it was to watch old movies while you both stuffed yourselves with popcorn. And yeah, you guys had conversations, but they were never about exciting things. Nothing like the conversations your friends claimed to have with their significant others.

—–

“I think we are,” he said, still talking to her reflection in the elevator doors. It was only as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened that he realized his mistake from earlier. Instead of being on the floor that had the skywalk to the support staff apartments, he’d taken them to the floor that had the skywalk to the executive apartments.

Turning to study her, he decided that he didn’t like the idea of her being alone tonight. The relaxed look that had been on her face early was gone now, replaced with a pensive one that he didn’t like the look of. Add to that her topic of conversation, he really didn’t want to abandon her.

“Change of plans,” he said as he took her hand and led her out of the elevator. “I can’t remember which floor you live on, so you’re going to crash at my place.”

“I am?” she asked. “Are we going to watch Casablanca? That’s the next movie on our list.”

“You are and we aren’t,” he told her. “We’re going to go to my apartment, I’m going to make you drink a glass of water and then you’re going to go to bed.”

With her shoes in one hand and his other arm wrapped around her waist to help keep her upright, he led her over the skywalk and down the hall to his apartment. Some of the executive units were over the top, but he’d designed his to be a comfortable escape from the world with just one bedroom. Until tonight, it hadn’t been a problem, but he’d give her his bed and sleep on the couch.

He let go of her for a moment to unlock his door and then led her inside.

—–

“I’ve always liked your apartment,” you said after he saw you safely to the couch and made you sit down. “It’s just so… you.” There was no other way to describe it. The apartment, like Steve, was homey but in a sexy way. It was the kind of place that you wanted to come home to after a long day of work. And his soft leather couch, it was the kind of couch that you wanted to be laid back on and kissed senseless. Or at least, you wanted to.

Returning with your water, Steve cleared his throat and held it out to you. Looking up, you saw that his face was slightly flushed and knew you’d fucking done it again.

“Clearly my brain doesn’t work when I’ve been drinking,” you muttered before you took a sip of the water. You didn’t want to drink the stuff, but you knew it was a good idea. Not that he wouldn’t let you not drink it.

He chuckled.

“Fucking hell,” you whined setting your glass on his coffee table before buring your face in your hands. “You probably regret ever becoming friends with me.”

“Assuming I heard you correctly, I don’t regret it at all,” he replied. “In fact, this is a refreshing insight into your mind. You, like me, tend to keep things to yourself more than sharing them out loud.”

Feeling him press the water glass against your hand, you took it from him and sat up straight. He was right, you weren’t normally the type to say whatever came to your mind. Especially when it came to the thoughts you’d had previously while sitting on this very couch watching movies. You stole a glance at him over the rim of your glass, wondering for the hundredth time if his lips were as soft as they looked.

He cleared his throat loudly and stood up, making the way back to the galley kitchen to get himself something to drink.

“Do you want to get married someday, Steve?” you asked him. You weren’t drunk enough that you wouldn’t remember this conversation in the morning, but you were going to take advantage of the liquid courage running through your veins. The fact of the matter was that you did want to get married, but if he didn’t want to, then you needed to know.

—–

What a loaded question that was. The short answer was, yes. But it was complicated. As she had already pointed out, there was a significant age gap even if he didn’t look or feel his actual age. It was likely that it would all catch up with him at some point. The serum didn’t stop him from aging.

“Nevermind,” she said softly.

“Drink your water,” he told her as he came over. “The easy answer is yes I want to get married. It’s just there is a lot to factor in.”

“Isn’t there always?” she asked after taking another sip. “Everyone comes into a relationship with their own baggage.”

“That’s true,” he conceded and then shook his head. “In some ways, I’ve thought of myself and, well, I guess, Bucky, as different from the rest of the world. Not because of the ‘superhero’ part but because of the serum. It changed a lot of stuff and it makes things different. But you’re right, we all have things that make us different or special.”

“Like my inability to think silent thoughts when I’ve been drinking,” she stated.

“It’s been an insightful evening,” he said in agreement. He definitely wouldn’t be able to look at his couch without picturing her laying there waiting for him to kiss her. He cleared his throat and let silence fall between them.

Or at least until she started thinking aloud again.

“I want to get married, too,” she said. “I always thought I’d get married young and have kids. And now, I’m not young, but I’m not old either. But there aren’t many options.”

“Any guy would be lucky to have you for a wife,” he stated.

She turned her eyes on him then, so he’d know she was talking to him, and said, “This is probably the craziest thought I’ve ever had -”

“You sure about that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Shut up and hear me out,” she said, waving him off. “A marriage pact. Between us.”

“A marriage pact,” he repeated.

“Yeah, like if neither of us are married in a couple years, we’ll get married to each other,” she explained.

“You’re right, that is the craziest thought you’ve ever had,” he told her. Not because it was crazy, but because after the revelations of the evening, he wasn’t going to let her spend the next two years trying to find some other guy to marry. Obviously, she, like himself, had been suppressing her feelings and now they were out there.

“Oh,” she said, softly.

He set his glass on the table and then took hers from her and set it down too. He sat down next to her on the couch and then took her hand. “We’re not going any further than this tonight,” he told her. “In fact, as soon as I do this, I’m going to make you go into my room and go to bed -” She opened her mouth to argue, but closed it when he pressed a finger to her lips. “- a lot has been revealed tonight and we both need to think, but I want you to know where my brain is at.”

Pulling his finger away from her lips, he leaned in and kissed her.

—–

God, his lips were as soft as they looked. And he was an amazing kisser.

Then he was pulling himself away from you and laughing when you tried to wrap your arms around his neck to keep him put.

“We’ll do this again,” he promised. “But right now, you need to get some sleep.”

“Where are you going to sleep?” you asked him.

“Right here?” he said, patting the couch. A pained expression crossed his face and before you could ask about it, he explained, “Doubt I’ll get much sleep out here knowing you want to be laid against it and kissed. Especially now that I have kissed you.”

“I’m sure the bed is big enough for two,” you stated. You weren’t ready to go that far with Steve, not tonight, but you wouldn’t mind some more kissing.

“Not tonight,” he said firmly. Then he stood up and he helped you off the couch. He led you into his bedroom and opened a drawer in his dresser, pulling out a shirt. “Here, you can sleep in this.”

“Thanks, Steve,” you said, accepting the shirt.

You watched him cross the room and he gave you one last smile before he pulled the door closed. Sighing, you undressed, only stumbling once in the process, and pulled on his shirt. It smelled just like him. So did his super comfortable bed.

Closing your eyes, you breathed him in and knew you’d have the best dreams tonight. And maybe in the future, you’d share them with Steve and the two of you would be able to act them out.


End file.
